Bin ich die Richtige?
by Elinek
Summary: Es geht um ein neues Famileinmitglied, dass durch Zufall auch Gedanken lesen kann. Deshalb fängt Bella an sich Sorgen zu machen, ob sie wirklich die Richtige für Edward ist. Das ist meine erste fanfiction, aber ich brauch glaub ich keine Spezialbehandlung ;)
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: Twilght belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Hey,

das ist meine erste fan fiction und ich weiß nicht, ob ich Zeit finde schnell zu updaten, aber mal schauen :)

* * *

Ich stieß die nicht unbedingt nötige Luft aus meinem erstarrten, kalten Körper und sah wieder nach vorne, wo Mr. Smith gerade versuchte einer weiteren Runde 17-jähriger die verschiedenen Staaten in den Kopf zu schieben. Das hatte ich schon viel zu oft gehört, warum konnte Geographics Lehrern nie etwas neues einfallen? Vor 10 Jahren hatte ich auch diesen Stoff durchgenommen, auch wenn wir das noch mit einem Beamer gemacht hatten. Genervt von dieser ganzen Atmosphäre und den angestauten Emotionen der Schüler schloss ich die Augen und dachte an den Wald, Edward am Klavier und unsere wunderschöne Tochter Renesmee. Solche Gedanken entspannten mich ein ums andere mal, langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und hoffte nur, dass der Tag irgendwann vorbei sein würde. Mein Wunsch sollte erfüllt werden.

Als es zur Pause läutete, sprang ich auf und war als erste draußen am Gang. Dort lief ich fast in Jasper rein. Was?! Jasper? Was wollte der vor meiner Klasse? "Bella!", rief er: " Es geht um Alice, wir alle gehen jetzt nach Hause!". Ich schaffte es gerade noch ein Ok zu murmeln, da war er schon wieder weg um Edward, Renesmee und alle anderen zu holen. Noch ein bisschen durch den Wind ging ich, so schnell wie Menschengeschwindigkeit es zulässt, zum Ausgang. Meine Familie stand natürlich schon versammelt beim Van -wir waren ein bisschen zu viele für den Volvo geworden- und sahen mich wütend an. " Bella! Kannst du nicht mal ein bisschen schneller gehen?! Wir müssen etwas besprechen! Mann...", Jasper war anscheinend echt nicht gut drauf. Na ja, ich ging ein winziges bisschen schneller.

Zu Hause erwartete uns Carlisle, Esme und Jake, der nach seiner Highschool Zeit nicht den Wunsch hatte wieder auf diese "Anstalt" gehen zu müssen. Jetzt stand er mit einer Kochmütze und einem Kochlöffel in der Hand da und beäugte die ganze Meute schweigend, dafür konnte man auf seinem ganzen Gesicht die Verwunderung ablesen. Alice sagte endlich etwas, aber ihr Stimme, es was definitiv etwas nicht in Ordnung, sie klang wieder wie aus einem Grab:" Leute, lasst uns erst mal reinkommen. Ich denke, wir setzen uns am besten um den Esszimmertisch und ich erzähle euch was ich gesehen habe." Jetzt kam doch noch Leben in unsere verstaubte Vampirmuskeln. Alle sprinteten zum Esstisch und ich glaube Esme hatte wieder mal panische Angst um ihn, aber es passierte ihm nichts.

" Gerade heute in Geschichte, natürlich wie ich über die Kollektion von Armani nachgedacht habe, hatte ich eine Vision! Es ging um eine Vampirin, die ich weder kenne noch mit irgendjemandem in Verbindung setzen kann... Jedenfalls, sie war an unserem Jagdplatz, ihr wisst schon im Wald, neben dem Bach, dort wo immer, wirklich immer, Pumas sind! Ahhh, ich weiß noch wie ich einmal einen Pumas überraschen konnte, der gerade mit einem Reh beschäftigt war. Das war vielleicht ein gutes Mittagessen, Puma und Reh!..."

Sie quasselte so noch eine ganze Weile, während wir alle versuchten sie dazu zu bringen, zu erzählen, was diese fremde Vampirin an unserem Jagdplatz gemacht hatte. Endlich machte sie weiter: " Ich erzähle es euch kurz und bündig, sie war an diesem Platz und trank an einem einsamen Wanderer, ihre Augen waren feuerrot und ich konnte es fast genau erkennen, dass sie ein seltsames Armband an hatte. Es bestand aus Hanffasern die zu einem wunderschönen, organischen Muster verwoben war, es könnte irgendetwas bedeuten, findet ihr nicht?"

Ich verstand jetzt, dass das einzige schlimme war, dass eine fremde Vampirin in unserem Wald an einem Menschen nuckelte während wir hier rumsaßen! Mir entwischte ein leisen, aber wütendes Knurren. " Na, Schwesterherz, freust du dich auch schon auf einen harten Kampf mit dieser Vampirdame und ihren vielen Begleitern?", fragte Emmett und brach in lautes Lachen aus, in das niemand einstieg. Esme sagte: " Denkt doch mal daran was passieren würde, wenn sie in das Territorium der Wölfe gehen würde!". Oh nein, die Wölfe! "Gehen wir jetzt endlich los und, helfen ihr sich zurechtzufinden?", fragte ich, plötzlich voller Tatendrang. Ich sprang so schnell auf das mein Kleid wieder mal zerriss, wofür ich zwar einen strengen Blick von Alice bekam, aber auch sie war viel zu aufgeregt um sich sehr darüber ärgern.

Wir starteten in unserer normalen Formation, vorne Carlisle und Edward, dann Emmett, Jasper und ich. Ganz hinten Rosalie, Alice und Renesmee. Ich roch sie schon zwei Meilen, bevor wir bei unserem Platz ankamen. War sie wirklich ein Vampir, wenn ja dann ein sehr junger. Ich konnte immer noch ihren eigentlichen, menschlichen Geruch daran erkennen. Dann traten wir durch den Nebel auf die klene Ebene, durch die mittig ein Bach floss. Es hätte idyllisch gewirkt, wenn auf der Lichtung nicht eine völlig verwahrloste Person gestanden hätte. Sie hatte verfilzte rotbraune Haare, die ihr in leichten Wellen auf den Rücken fielen. Ihre Augen waren natürlich feuerrot, aber wir hatten auch nichts anderes erwartet. Sie trug ein löchriges T-Shirt, dessen Orignalfarbe man nicht mehr erkennen konnte und eine alte Jeans. Langsam hob sie den Blick von dem einsamen schon fast leer getrunkenen Wanderer und knurrte uns an.

Carlisle ließ sich aber nicht beirren, als unser Anführer ging er aufrecht auf sie zu und sagte mit freundlicher Stimme:" Hallo, ich bin Carlisle. Meine Familie und ich leben hier in Frieden mit den Menschen. Wir würden dich also bitten, möglichst nicht in der Nähe von der Stadt zu jagen". Nach seinen Worten sah das Mädchen ihn noch eine Weile schweigend an. ich konnte keine Emotionen an ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Dachte sie überhaupt? Schnell sah ich zu Edward rüber und erschrak als er nicht mehr neben mir stand. Dann entdeckte ich ihn neben dem Mädchen. Er sagte gerade: " Ja, natürlich sind wir auch Vampire. Unsere Augen sind nur golden, weil wir uns von Tierblut ernähren. Das Mädchen mit dem komischen Geruch, wie du denkst, is halb Vampir und halb Mensch. Sind damit jetzt ein paar Fragen beantwortet? Ähm... nein nicht alle von uns können Gedanken lesen!" , sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

"Könnte uns, die wir keine Gedanken lesen können endlich jemand aufklären?!", fragte Alice mit einem leicht gereizten Unterton, sie hasste es nicht zu wissen was los war.

* * *

Ich hoff euch gefällts ein bisschen? Vielleicht schriebt mir ja jemand ein Review...? Ich will hier aber nicht betteln oder so ^^

Eure Elinek


	2. Chapter 2

hey,

es zwar nicht soo viele Reaktionen aber ich werd trotzdem mal ein zweites Kap. posten... :) mal schauen, so leicht lass ich mich nicht unterkriegen!

* * *

Nach Alice Worten drehte Edward sich langsam um und fing an zu erklären:" Ich hab ihre Gedanken gelesen, während sie gerade meine gelesen hat, sie kann nämlich auch Gedanken lesen! Dann hab ich erkannt das sie eigentlich meine Gedanken gerade denkt und wir haben angefangen irgendwie mit einander zu reden, mittels unserer Gaben!" Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah das Mädchen skeptisch an. Wir wussten doch immer noch nichts über sie, oder? Wollte sie überhaupt zu uns gehören? Da sprach mich die Vampirin direkt an:" Bella, so heißt du doch, oder?", ihre Stimme war recht hoch und mir fiel auf, dass ich sie noch nie hatte sprechen hören. " Ich heiße Marlene. Ein alter Vampir namens Gerald hat mich vor ungefähr einem Monat verwandelt, nachdem ich fast ertrunken wäre. Ich würde es gerne versuchen mich von Tierblut zu ernähren und wenn eure Familie mir dabei helfen würde, dann würde ich mich sehr freuen!" Damit beantwortete sie alle meine Fragen und ich dachte mir, dass ich sie wohl mögen könnte. langsam, schon fast in Menschentempo, gingen wir auf unser Haus zu. Rose und Alice waren schon ganz damit beschäftigt Marlene in alles einzuweihen und schienen sich zu freuen, dass wieder mal etwas passierte in unserem tristen, unendlichen Leben.

Marlene duschte und bekam ein paar Sachen von Rosalie. Wie hatte sie eigentlich meine Gedanken lesen können? Edward konnte  
sie ja nicht lesen... Ich bekam das Gefühl mal ausführlich mit Marlene reden zu müssen. Gesagt, getan: Sie kam gerade wieder nach unten und sah mich schon erwartungsvoll an: " Ähm, kannst du eigentlich meine Gedanken lesen?" Warum musste ich auch immer so herumstottern! " Ja, ich sehe sie klar und deutlich, warum denn? Kann Edward sie etwa nicht lesen? Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ihr Seelenverwandte seid, kann das sein?", antwortete sie mir freundlich und aufschlussreich. Trotzdem hatte ich tief in meinem Bauch das Gefühl sie würde nicht gut sein oder Böses wollen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie diesen Gedanken gelesen, denn sie beugte sich plötzlich zu mir herunter, umarmte mich kurz und zischte mir ins Ohr:" Du willst es nicht anders, oder? Niemand wird dir glauben." Danach lächelte sie mich scheinheilig an, aber ich konnte das bösartige Funkeln in ihren Augen erkennen.

Ich schnappte nach Luft und keuchte, sie plante etwas! Trotzdem hatte sie Recht, alle dachten sie wäre so ein liebes, kleines Mädchen. Als ich meinen Gefühlen irgendwie Luft machen musste, sagte ich schnell und gepresst: " Leute, ich geh noch ein bisschen die Sterne anschauen!" Jasper sah mich zwar merkwürdig an, er spürte ja das ich aufgewühlt war, sagte aber nichts. Ich lief hinaus, sprang über den Bach und rannte immer tiefer in den nächtlichen Wald hinein. Bald hatte ich keine Ahnung mehr wo ich war. Meine innere Landkarte funktionierte ja auch als Vampir nicht so besonders. Ich setzte mich also einfach auf einen Baumstumpf und weinte tränenlos in die Nacht hinein. Worüber machte ich mir denn eigentlich solche Sorgen? Sie hatte noch nichts getan und eigentlich hätte Alice doch etwas sehen müssen, oder? Und Edward...? Mein geliebter Ehemann? Wo er jetzt wohl war? Renesmee und Edward waren nämlich gemeinsam auf Urlaub gefahren, so wie jedes Jahr, leider war ihr Flug kurz nach Marlenes Ankunft im Haus gewesen und sie hatten sich schnell verabschieden müssen. Jetzt war ich die einzige aus unserer kleinen, eigenen Familie. Was sollte ich bloß tun?! Dieselben Gedanken schwirrten mir immer und immer wieder im Kopf herum und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Erst im Morgengrauen, als die Sonne sich streckte und ihre Strahlen auch über den Wald ausbreiten wollte, konnte ich den Weg zurück finden und wollte ach wieder zurück gehen! Vielleicht wäre ich auch gar nicht zurück gegangen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was zu Hause auf mich wartet...

Alice und Rosalie standen vor der Tür, natürlich hatten sie mich gerochen. Sie hatten beide die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sahen mich recht zornig an: "Was soll das Bella? Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?!" Zig solcher Fragen stellten sie noch, ließen mir aber keine Zeit zum antworten. Schließlich explodierte ich. Ich packte Alice und Rosalie zog sie mit in den Wald zurück und erzählte ihnen alles, angefangen bei dem Gespräch mit Marlene. Ihre Minen waren zuerst geschockt, aber je mehr ich erzählte desto mehr entspannten sich die beiden und wie ich dem bei dem bösartigen Funkeln war, brach Alice in Lachen aus. " Ach, Bella! Ich hab die ganze Nacht mit Marlene geredet, sie ist wirklich nett und ich denken, wenn sie etwas planen würde, dann hätte ich eine Vision." Rosalie stimmte Alice zu und die beiden beendeten das Thema und versuchten mich zu überreden mit ihnen und Marlene shoppen zu gehen angeblich gab es eine neue Kollektion von Gucci... Ich redete mich irgendwie heraus und versuchte nicht so auszusehen als würde ich ihnen gar nicht zuhören. Die drei machten sich mit Alice gelben Porsche auf den Weg Seattle.

Endlich war ich für mich allein, wenn man Emmett und Jasper die vor der Glotze saßen und ein Videospiel spielten, abzieht. Denn Carlisle und Esme waren auf die Jagd gegangen. Plötzlich hörte ich Jaspers Stimme hinter mir:" Bella... Komm mal her, was hat dich denn so erschüttert? Willst du Emmett und mir nicht etwas erzählen jetzt wo der Rest der Rasselbande ausgeflogen ist?" Zum Zweiten Mal an diesem Abend setzte ich mich hin und erzählte alles. Dieses Mal war ich zwar schon vorbereitet, was ihre Reaktionen betrifft, aber so gefasst war ich auch nicht gewesen.

* * *

Soo, ich hoff ich schaffs irgendwie die Emotionen rüberzubringen... und mach nicht zu viele Monstersätze allseits bekanntes Problem -.- Ich schau mal das ich ein weiteres Kap. schrieb und passt schon ;) Aba ich hab keine Reviews bekommen... gefällt euch die fanfic nicht? Weil ich hab auch nicht so viel Lust zu schreiben wenns eh niemand liest...


	3. Chapter 3

Hallöchen,

Vielen Danke an Marie für ihr liebes Review :)

und das 3. Kapitel :D

* * *

Jasper sprang auf und sah mich mit zornigen Augen an. " Hast du denn so wenig Vertrauen in meine Gabe, Bella?" , fragte er verzweifelt. Auch Emmett meinte, er hätte doch etwas bemerkt, wenn Marlene uns Böses wollte. Ich dachte nur:" Nicht die beiden auch noch..." Warum hatte diese Marlene es binnen eines Tages geschafft alle meine Familienmitglieder gegen mich aufzubringen? Wäre es auch dazu gekommen, wenn sie nie gekommen wäre? Diese Gedanken machten mich sehr nachdenklich und frustriert aber ich hatte ja keinen mehr, der mich aufmuntern konnte. Meine Füße trugen mich immer weiter weg von den beiden Jungen, die jetzt wieder ihr Spiel spielten. Ich sah Bäume an mir vorbeiziehen, aber meine Gedanken waren ganz wo anders. Wie hatte ich das nur nie bemerken können? Hatte ich sie zu sehr geärgert? Warum hatten sie mir nie etwas gesagt?

Ich brach auf dem selben Stein wieder zusammen und merkte, dass ich von dieser Familie Abstand brauchte, auch wenn ein Tag ohne Edward mir schon Tränen und Schmerzen gebracht hatte. Am besten wäre es, wenn ich Edward und Renesmee zu einem kurzen Urlaub zu dritt überreden könnte. Ich brach sofort auf, als sich die Idee in meinem Kopf fertig gebildet hatte. Ich würde Edward und Nessie, meiner kleinen Nessie hinterherreisen! Im nächsten Moment zog ich auch schon mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und wählte Edwards Nummer.

» Hallo?« meldete er sich

» Hey Edward, hier ist Bella!«

» Hallo Schatz, gibt es einen besonderen Grund für deinen Anruf?«

» Ja, den gibt es leider. Wir haben ja dieses Mädchen bei uns aufgenommen, Marlene und sie hat mir gedroht, dass du nicht mein Seelenverwandter sein könntest...«

» Oh mein Gott! Wieso hat sie das getan? Und was hast du dann gesagt?«

» Ähm gar nichts. Ich fand den Gedanken so traurig, dass mir die Tränen gekommen sind und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen...«

» Aber Bella, du musst dich verteidigen, wenn jemand solche Sachen zu dir sagt! Sprich weiter, ich habe dich unterbrochen.«

» Ja, ich würde gerne zu dir und Nessie dazustoßen, so ein Urlaub zu dritt, vielleicht. Natürlich nur wenn du willst...«

» Natürlich will ich Bella, ich würde alles für dich tun, schon vergessen?«

» Oh, danke. Ich habe das Gefühl du bist der Einzige der noch zu mir hält...«

» Nein, Bella. Alle lieben dich, du darfst dir bloß nicht das Gegenteil einreden!«

» Okay, ich liebe dich, Edward!«

» Ich liebe dich auch, Bella und zwar bis in alle Ewigkeit!«

Nach diesem beruhigenden Gespräch mit Edward konnte ich endlich ruhig zurück laufen und anfangen meine Sachen zu packen. Morgen würde ich einfach einen Last-Minute Flug nehmen. Schon als ich durch die Tür trat, hörte ich dieses Gekicher. Es war ein ganz eindeutiges Gekicher. Hier wurde gelästert. Dann sagte jemand: "Ja genau, sie hat uns allen diese Geschichte mit dem Funkeln in deinen wunderschönen Augen erzählt, Marlene! Ich ahbe einen Lachanfall bekommen...", es war Rosalie. ich dachte ich würde gut mit ihr klar kommen. Ich meine, seit Nessies Geburt und dem ganzen was sie für mich getan hatte!

"Ich kenne Bella ja nicht gerade gut, aber sie macht auf mich nicht den Eindruck als würde sie es schaffen sich durchgehend von Tierblut zu ernähren. Seid ihr sicher, dass sie nicht manchmal schummelt?", hörte ich aus der Küche. Meine Augen wurden sogar noch trockener und ich stellte fest, dass auch Vampiren von solchen Leuten schlecht werden konnte.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich mich nach oben, ihre faulen Ausreden und noch mehr Gekicher wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall ernten. Meine Lippen hatte ich zusammengepresst und versuchte nicht mit meinen stahlharten Zähnen auf meine Lippe aus Granit zu beißen, denn das quietschte. Ich holte meinen kleinen Koffer aus dem Kasten und begann wahllos Kleidungsstücke hineinzuwerfen. Ich hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr selber gepackt, Alice hatte sich ja immer um diesen Job gerissen. Schon wieder bekam ich dieses enge Gefühl in der Brust. Dann setzte ich mich auf die Couch und lehnte mich völlig verzweifelt an. Trotz all dieser Emotionen, dachte ich zurück an mein Gespräch mit Edward. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte ich aus dem Gespräch Kraft schöpfen. Stand auf und packte fertig, schloss den Koffer wie ein Roboter. Dann machte ich mich daran die Stiege herunterzugehen. Unten standen Rosalie und Marlene. Dann kamen Jasper, Emmett und Alice aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich stellte mich aufrecht hin und sagte:" Ja Leute, ich schließe mich Edward und Nessie an. Ich muss über alles nachdenken was passiert ist und was ich Leute über mich erzählen gehört habe. Sollten wir drei uns irgendwo anders niederlassen werden wir euch das aber noch sagen, also wir kommen sicher wieder. Auch wenn das mache Leute wahrscheinlich nicht freuen wird..." Alice, Jasper und Emmett sahen geschockt drein, Rose und Marlene eher schuldbewusst. ich aber, achtete nicht auf sie. Meine Beine trugen mich auf die Tür zu, ich öffnete sie mit steifen Bewegungen und fuhr wenige Sekunden später schon die Auffahrt hinunter.

_Es ist alles in Ordnung, es ist alle in Ordnung, es ist alles in Ordnung!_ Das waren die einzigen Gedanken die ich zulassen konnte, während ich aufgelöst die Auffahrt hinunterfuhr. Wenigstens hatte ich immer noch volle Kontrolle über den Wagen und die mehr als 50 Sachen mit denen ich hinunterbretterte. Ich steuerte direkt auf den Highway zu und konnte mich erst dann wieder ein bisschen beruhigen. Trotzdem wussten ich das mein Ausbruch und die Beschuldigungen Konsequenzen haben werden. Alice und Jasper hatten ernsthaft gekränkt ausgesehen und ich fühlte mich auch schrecklich, weil ich wusste, dass ich sie verletzt hatte! Alice war anscheinend immer noch auf meiner Seite gewesen, vielleicht hatte sie sogar etwas gesehen? Ich wusste, ich würde sie anrufen.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde, mein Tempo war halsbrecherisch, kam ich in Seattle an und hatte noch zwei volle Stunden Zeit bis zu meinem Flug. Was sollte ich bloß tun? Natürlich war mein Unterbewusstsein schneller als ich, das Handy mit Alice Nummer war schon in meiner Hand...

* * *

Was haltet ihr von diesen Entwicklungen? Würdet ihr sagen das es zuviel Drama ist? Mir kommts ja selber schon ziemlich viel vor...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, ein neues Kap von mir! Ich hab ja jetzt doch relativ lange keins mehr gepostet... Na ja hier habt ihr wieder eins ;)

Danke an Marie, für ihr zweites Review! :D

* * *

Ich hielt das Handy an mein Ohr und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, dieses Gespräch würde ich nicht versauen! In diesem Moment hob sie ab:

» Bella? Ich hatte eine Vision. Und ja, ich weiß eh das du es bist«

» Na dann, was hast du denn gesehen?«

» Ich hab gesehen, dass du uns verlassen könntest! Na ja, wenn ich nichts dagegen tue und deswegen hab ich mal ein bisschen nachgeforscht über Marlene. «

» Was hast du herausgefunden?« Ich war extrem neugierig, war sie jetzt auf meiner Seite?

» Sie hatte als Mensch schon eine ziemlich groß ausgeprägte Gabe und deswegen wurde sie immer gemieden, ihre eigenen Eltern haben sie auf ein Internat für schwierige Kinder gesteckt! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie hat das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu beweisen, allen zu zeigen, dass sie erwachsen, verantwortungsbewusst und normal geworden ist! Das Problem ist, dass sie dafür Edward braucht, um genau zu sein, braucht sie einfach nur einen Freund, aber sie will Edward...! Natürlich würdest du ihn ihr niemals leihen, das wusste sie schon von der ersten Minute an, deshalb hat sie gedacht, sie kann dich einfach so hinausekeln. «

» Aha... Na, ich denke, das hätte sie geschafft. «

» Bella! Nur wenn DU das zulässt! Sie hat die Rechnung auch ohne mich gemacht, denkst du ich würde zulassen, dass meine Schwester sich verkriecht nur, weil so eine Tussi daherkommt! «

» Oh, danke Alice! Du kannst auch mich zählen, ich lass mich doch nicht so einfach wegdrängen, aber Edward hatte immer schon jemand besseren als mich verdient... Wenn er sich für sie entscheidet, dann werde ich nichts dagegen tun können! Hilfe... «

» Nochmal zur Erinnerung, Edward liebt dich mehr als sein Leben! E würde für dich sterben, ihr seid Seelenverwandte! «

» Danke, jetzt kann ich wieder ein bisschen daran glauben... Ich werde kämpfen, aber zuerst mach ich mal einen verdienten Urlaub mit meiner Familie, okay? «

» Ja, ja! Entspann dich, wir sehen uns. «

Dann hatte sie schon aufgelegt. Ich atmete erst mal aus und sah mich um. Die Menschen kamen mir irgendwie viel glücklicher vor, jetzt da ich selber auch wieder ein bisschen aufgebaut war. Ich ging zum einchecken und gab erst mal mein Gepäck auf. Dann brachte ich die ganzen securitys hinter mich und setzte mich in den Wartebereich von meinem Gate. Nun da ich nicht mehr so aufgewühlt war, wusste ich nicht mehr was ich tun sollte. Ich sah mir die Menschen um mich herum an und begann fast automatisch mit meiner Gabe herumzuspielen. immer mal wieder einen am Rand stehenden Menschen unter das Schild, so wie ich Lust hatte. Carlisle hatte mir nämlich kurz nach der Schlacht mit den Volturi erklärt, dass ich noch viel über meine Gabe zu lernen hatte und dass ich so oft wie möglich herumprobieren sollte.

Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass es an der Zeit wäre aufzuhören und da wurde mein Gate auch schon aufgerufen und die Menschen stürmten in gewohnter Manier zum Gate... Sie würden sich nie ändern und das gab mir eine gewisse Stabilität in der Welt. Ich saß schon auf meinem Platz und las in einem Magazin. Es ging um die neue Kollektion von Armani. Wow, es kam mir schon so lang vor, dass Alice uns von ihrer Vision erzählt hatte... Dabei waren es erst ein paar Tage. Ereignisreiche Tage.

Ich langweilte mich die restliche Zeit und wartete bis ich endlich Edward wiedersehen konnte. Endlich sagte der Pilot den Landeanflug an und mein totes Herz machte einen Hüpfer, auch wenn es das eigentlich nicht konnte. Ich aus dem Flugzeug aus und hatte das Gefühl jemand würde mir einen Föhn ins Gesicht halten, so warm war es. Dort. Dort unten standen meine Liebsten! Renesmee, die mittlerweile eine Erwachsene war und mit Jake zusammen war, aber sie würden sich noch Zeit lassen mit der Hochzeit. Und Edward, mein geliebter Edward. Ich lief auf sie zu und versuchte möglichst in Menschengeschwindigkeit zu bleiben. Edward sah mich voller Liebe an und umarmte in stürmisch. Wenigstens tat ich ihm nicht mehr weh, denn meine Neugeborenenkräfte waren nach einem Jahr wie versprochen abgeklungen. Er sah mich mit seinem schiefen Lächeln an und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen. Dann ließ er mich los und ich machte mich daran Renesmee zu begrüßen.

» Hey Momma!« Meinte sie gleich und lächelte.

»Oh, Nessie! Ich hab euch beide echt vermisst.«

» Schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit« Edward sah mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

Ich nickte nur und wir gingen vom Flughafen runter zum Auto. Kurze zeit später kamen wir auch schon in einem fünf * Hotel an in dem Edward und Nessie dieses Jahr ihren Urlaub verbrachten.

» Und? Was habt ihr bis jetzt schon alles gemacht? «

» Wir waren am Strand, so ziemlich die meiste Zeit. Dann waren wir einmal Jagen, gestern und einkaufen. «

» Hast du dir was schönes gekauft, Renesmee?«

» Ich hab mich nach einem neuen Bikini umgesehen, du weißt eh, in Badegegenden gibt es immer die besten!«

Ich grinste und machte mich daran mein mickriges Gepäck auszupacken. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und als Renesmee sich dann verabschiedete um noch ein bisschen die Sterne am Strand zu beobachten, nutzte Edward seine Gelegenheit um mich auf Marlene anzusprechen.

» Bella? Willst du mir jetzt die ganze Geschichte erzählen? ich war schon den ganzen Tag neugierig. «

Ich erbebte, eigentlich hatte ich genau das nicht tun wollen, aber jetzt musste ich wohl. Hoffentlich würde er mich verstehen und nicht auch sauer auf mich sein. Meine Stimme zitterte am Anfang noch ein wenig, als ich über unser Gespräch redete, dann darüber wie ich in den Wald gerannt war. Zum Schluss noch mein Telefonat mit Alice...

* * *

Jaa, ich hab jetzt wieder mal an einer tollen Stelle unterbrochen, ich weiß doch :) Liest eigentlich irgendjemand meine Geschichte außer Marie? Ich hätte gerne ein paar Reviews? Huhu, na gut ich werd nicht anfangen so zu quengeln wie eine Vierjährige... ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, ich steh gerade vor einem kleinen Problem... Mit einer Sex- Scene... Irgendwie ist das sehr klischehaft. Ja... Ich werd das schon irgednwie hinkriegen, also wenn ihr details oda so wollt, dann seit ihr bei meiner fanfic falsch... Tut mir leid :P

Danke an Vanessa für ihr Review! :D es hat mich sehr gefreut

* * *

Edward reagierte als Einziger meinen Erwartungen und Hoffnungen entsprechend. Zuerst runzelte sich seine Stirn und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, aber sein Blick war in Weite ferne gerichtet, nicht auf mich. "... Ja und dann bin ich hier angekommen ", schloss ich meine Erzählung ab. Edward starrte noch ein paar Sekunden ins Leere, bis er merkte, dass ich fertig war. Dann sah er mich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an. "Bella...", doch ich unterbrach ihn:" Nein, Edward. Es kann gar nicht deine Schuld sein, ICH war es doch die sich nicht wehren konnte, oder?" Er küsste mich leicht auf die Lippen, aber ich merkte, dass das Thema noch nicht beendet war. Nach dem Kuss sah er mir in die Augen und sagte:" Wenn sie noch ein Mal probieren sollte einen Keil zwischen mich und meine Frau zu treiben, werde ich sie wahrscheinlich in Stücke reißen". Ich sah ihn erschrocken an und fragte erstaunt:" Soll ich dich dann aufhalten, oder lieber nicht?". Er lächelte mich einfach nur schief an und küsste mich lang und innig. Dann fasste ich zu seiner Hose und öffnete sie.

Wir hörten erst auf als uns bewusste wurde, dass es schon längst wieder hell war und Nessie sich wahrscheinlich langweilte. Es war immerhin ihr Urlaub mit ihrem Vater und insgeheim habe ich immer geglaubt, sie hätte sich den Urlaub mit einem von uns gewünscht, weil sie eben auch etwas unternehmen wollte. Wenn wir beide mit waren, waren die Nächte vergeben und sie kam sich wahrscheinlich überflüssig vor. Ich verstand sie und deswegen überredete ich Edward, doch mal nach ihr zu schauen.

Renesmee saß allein am Strand, ich konnte sie vom Fenster aus sehen. Ihre Haare wehten wunderschön in der leichten Brise und sie wirkte nachdenklich, aber nicht unbedingt traurig. Ich begann zu verstehen, als ich das Handy in ihrer Hand sah, sie telefonierte mit Jacob. Ich lief aus dem Haus und umarmte sie stürmisch von hinten. Ein leichtes Quieken entschlüpfte ihr und ich dachte im Stillen, dass sie wohl sehr konzentriert gewesen sein musste, wenn sie mich nicht gehört hatte.

» Gehen wir ein bisschen jagen ins Wasser? « fragte ich sie, um sie etwas zu motivieren.

» Okay, ich hab schon länger keinen Fisch mehr gegessen «

» Ich weiß, wir wohnen ja nicht mehr an der Küste«

Sie stand auf und ich glättete ihr Haar ein bisschen, auch wenn sie es hasste, wenn ich das tat. Schon sah sie mich vorwurfsvoll an und ich grinste. Nach einem imaginären Startsignal sprinteten wir los und ich kam ein bisschen früher beim Wasser an. Immerhin war ich ein ganzer Vampir. Lachend stürmten wir ins Wasser und bespritzten uns gegenseitig. Alice hätte uns mit Blicken durchbohrt, dann erinnerte ich mich was passiert war und dachte dass, sie wahrscheinlich Wichtigeres zu tun hatte. Mein Durst überkam mich als ich roch wie Nessie einen Fisch aß. Schnell tauchte ich auch unter und suchte nach etwas passendem.

Nach einiger Zeit, waren wir wieder versorgt und meine Augen strahlten in einem hellen Topas. Nessie sah mich lange und nachdenklich an, zulange. Was hatte sie bloß auf dem Herzen?

» Nessie, was ist los? Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst. «

» Na gut Momma, ich hab vorhin mit Jake geredet und er hat gemeint, dass wir doch zusammen noch ein bisschen Reisen können, weil wir ja jetzt schon zwei Jahre zusammen sind... Nur gehen die Ereignisse gerade drunter und drüber... Vielleicht sollte ich das also doch nicht machen, außerdem braucht er wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen mit seiner Versammlung des Rates in La Push«

» Jake ist doch schon seit einer ganzen Woche dort, ist irgendetwas passiert worüber sie so viel zu reden hätten?«

» Nein, nur kommt er ja so selten hin, weil wir jetzt so weit weg wohnen und seine Familie freut sich bestimmt ihn zu sehen. Er kann doch nicht nach einer Woche schon wieder abreisen, viele Leute sieht er vielleicht zum Letzten mal. «

» Ich kann ihn ja verstehen... Willst du dann in ein paar Tagen, wenn Edward und ich diese Ereignisse zu Hause klären fahren, mitkommen oder alleine hier bleiben?«

» Ich komme lieber mit, diese Ereignisse betreffen mich ja auch, indirekt. Jake will sowieso noch einmal nach Hause, bevor wir irgendwohin fahren. «

Damit war unser Gespräch beendet und schweigend gingen wir hinauf zum Apartment. Unsere Kleider klebten an uns, weil sie ja immer noch nass waren und meine Haare hatten schon angefangen zu trocknen. Oben erwartete mich ein schief lächelnder Edward. Ich umarmte ihn und sah ihn voller Vertrauen an. Dann schob ich meinen Schild wg und bombardierte ihn ein bisschen mit meiner Liebe zu ihm. Leider konnte ich das immer noch nicht lange aufrecht erhalten. Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich lachte auf und schon hatte ich meinen Schild nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, er flutschte zurück.

» Ja ja Bella, ich soll dir etwas ausrichten. Alice hat angerufen.«

Ich schnappte nach Luft, warum sie wohl angerufen hatte. Hoffentlich mit einer Sorge weniger und nicht einer Sorge mehr...

» Und? Was sollst du mir sagen? «

» Rose hat sich zutiefst geschämt und will sich dringend bei dir entschuldigen. Marlene ist seit heute Früh spurlos verschwunden und niemand hat eine Ahnung wo sie ist, das klingt gar nicht gut... Dann hat sie nur noch erzählt, dass Carlisle und Esme zurück gekommen sind und Esme ziemlich mitgenommen war, Carllsile aber auch. Jaa, dann hat sie noch gesagt wie Leid ihr das ganze tut und dass sie sich Marlene vorknöpfen will, wenn sie sie sieht. «

» Wie lange habt ihr bitte geredet? Na gut, Spaß bei Seite, das mit Rosalie klingt sehr gut, nur Marlene macht mir ein bisschen Sorgen. Vielleicht kannst du sie finden, aber wann willst du denn eigentlich zurück? «

» Ich hätte schon gedacht, dass wir noch ein bisschen bleiben. Auch wenn es stimmt, dass wir von hieraus nichts ändern können... Schade «

» Wir können ja noch ein bisschen bleiben, aber eigentlich sollten wir diese Sache mit Marlene schon klären und mit wenn wir alle zusammenhalten, dann wird es auch gar nicht schwer! «

Er sah mich hoffnungsvoll an und küsste mich zärtlich. Nessie hustete übertrieben und ich lachte über sie, als wenn sie und Jake unschuldige kleiner Kinder wären...

* * *

Na gut, ehrlich gesagt bin ich mit der Sex scene nicht ganz zufrieden... Werd ich wahrscheinlich nie ;)) Sorry, dass sie nur so kurz Urlaub machen, aber es wird mir sonst zu langweilig... Euch wahrscheinlich auch? Na dann :DD Wie immer wärs sehr freundlich wenn ihr mir eure Meinung, Kritik, Fragen einfach alles schreiben würdet indem ihr mir ein Review schreibt :D

Bye bye

Eure Elinek


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Leute!

Sry, dass ich jetzt ziemlich lang nichts von mir hören hab lassen... :/ ich hab unglaublich viele reviews bekommen :DDD

Danke an:

Marie, Vanessa, shelly und guest!

* * *

Unsere kleine Familie verbrachte die Hälfte der Nacht mit einpacken und wir wurden auch nur fertig, weil Nessie uns so kräftig anhetzte. Ich glaube später bereute sie es, weil sie wieder mal die andere Hälfte der Nacht warten musste, während Edward und ich in unserem Schlafzimmer beschäftigt waren. Dann drei Stunden bevor unser Flieger abfliegen würde, fuhren wir zu spät los. Edward fuhr mal wieder viel zu schnell, weil wir eigentlich zwei Stunden Anfahrt zum Flughafen gehabt hätten.

Wir schafften es trotzdem noch irgendwie und saßen dann endlich auf unseren Plätzen. Die Flugbegleiter kamen und gingen. Bis wir endlich zur Landung ansetzten und meine Nervosität wieder wuchs. Würde Marlene wieder kommen? Was würde Rosalie sagen? Einmal wünschte ich mir Alice zu sein und zu wissen, was auf mich zu kam. Dann dachte ich eine Weile über Jake, die Wölfe und ihre Idee für immer zu uns rüber zu ziehen nach. Wäre das zu auffällig? Eine riesige Gruppe native americans ziehen zu einer vor ein paar Jahren zugezogenen Großfamilie, die sowieso schon Aufmerksamkeit erregt? Hörte sich nicht so unauffällig an, aber einen Versuch war es eigentlich wert. Vielleicht zog ja nur Jakes Rudel her... Meine Gedanken verwirrten sich in einem Nebel und wirren Zukunftsfantasien.

Erst als ich das Ruckeln der Landung spürte überkamen mich wieder meine zwiespältigen Gefühle von vorher. Ich streckte mich und drückte den Rücken durch. "Ich kann das schaffen!" , murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. " Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Edward fürsorglich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte nicht nervös auszusehen. Edward sah mich unsicher an und drehte sich dann mit einer nachdenklichen Falte auf der Stirn wieder weg. Ich atmete fast unhörbar auf und stieg aus dem Flugzeug aus.

Wir holten unser weniges Gepäck und machten uns auf die Suche nach meinem Wagen, den ich in meiner Hast irgendwo abgestellt hatte - ohne mir zu merken wo. Endlich, hatten wir ihn gefunden und fuhren beunruhigt nach Hause und mit jedem Kilometer wuchs unsere innere Spannung. Schließlich parkte Edward das Auto auf meinen Stammplatz und gingen ziemlich langsam ins Haus.

Alice stürmte uns entgegen und umarmte mich stürmisch. Ich war perplex und sah verwundert zu ihr herunter. " Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?" , fragte ich, wobei meinen Sarkasmus auch riechen konnte. Alice streckte mir nur die Zunge heraus und lies mich irgendwann einmal wieder los. Dann kamen Emmett, Jasper und Rose herunter und ich entdeckte Carlisle und Esme hinter ihnen. Alle scheinen froh zu sein, dass wir wieder da waren. Als wir alle umarmt und geküsst worden waren, stellte ausgerechnet Rosalie die entscheidende Frage: " Geht ihr jetzt gleich nach Marlene suchen oder wollt ihr erst später?". Ich sah fragend rüber zu Edward und Nessie. Alle beide zuckten nur mit den Achsel, also nahm ich mir das Vorrecht zu antworten. " Ich denken, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen, weil je länger wir warten, desto weniger Chancen haben wir sie zu finden!" Carlisle und Esme sahen überzeugt aus. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper und Alice nickten mir zustimmend zu und so begannen wir die Lagebesprechung.

» Sie hat am nächsten Morgen nach dem du geflogen bist, behauptet sie hätte so großen Durst und marschierte einfach zur Tür raus. Ich bin ihr noch nachgelaufen und wollte sie fragen, ob ich mitkommen soll, aber ich konnte keine Spur mehr von ihr finden. Sie muss ziemlich lang gelaufen sein und noch dazu haben wir ja keine Ahnung wohin sie gelaufen sein könnte. « erklärte Rose mit relativ neutraler Stimme, die letzten Geschehnisse.

» Gut, also wissen wir nicht mal in welche Richtung sie gelaufen ist. hat es in den letzten Tagen geregnet? « fragte ich in die Runde.

» Nein, es waren die heißesten Tage im ganzen Jahr. « antwortete Jasper für die ganze Familie.

» Könnten wir dann nicht einfach ihrer Spur folgen?« meldete sich Renesmee.

» Alle stimmten zu, dass das einen Versuch wert sein würde und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Wir stellten uns in neun verschiedenen Richtungen auf und gingen geradeaus in unserer Linie entlang, bis ich plötzlich von Carlisle ein Rufen hörte:" Hier ist sie gegangen! Ihr Geruch geht in Richtung Süden." Sofort schossen wir anderen zu ihm hinüber und alle schnüffelten in der Gegend herum. Nach und nach gingen wir alle den Weg entlang, den Marlene gegangen war.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde wir waren immerhin langsam unterwegs, weil wir doch den Geruch immer kontrollieren mussten, kamen wir auf einer Lichtung an. Mir fiel- als einzige- gleich auf, dass es die selbe Lichtung war, wie die auf der wir Marlene damals gefunden hatten. Alice rief: " Stop, bleibt hier stehen! Wenn wir uns unauffällig verhalten wird sie in drei Minuten hier her kommen." Nach punktgenau drei Minuten hörten wir wirklich ein leises Summen aus nördlicher Richtung. Ein leiser Seufzer entkam mir als ich merkte das wir auf der windabgewandten Seite standen. Genau danach bemerkte sie die ungeladenen Gäste auf ihrer Lichtung. Ein Quietschen entfloh ihrer Kehle und sie drehte sich um und wollte die Flucht ergreifen. mein geliebter Edward war natürlich schneller als sie und nahm sie in den Schwitzkasten.

» Willst du etwa nicht mit uns reden, du miese ...!« Edward ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

» Aber... hä? Wie konntet ihr mich finden? « zu mehr war Marlene im Moment anscheinend nicht fähig.

» Wir sind deinem Geruch gefolgt« erklärte Carlisle in einem neutralen, aber selbstsicheren Ton.

» Wir wollen, dass du uns alles erklärst, was diese Ganze Aktion von wegen Bella und Edward sollte!« Ausgerechnet Rosalie stellte diese Forderung.

» Ja, das kann ich euch erklären! Edward passt einfach viel besser zu mir, ich meine wir hatten als Menschen die selben Augenfarben, wir haben die selben Gaben, er hat seine Familie auch durch eine Seuche verloren! Nur wurde er danach nicht von bestialischen Pflegeeltern adoptiert. «

Nach dieser Ansage keuchten alle Cullens einstimmig auf. Dieses Mädchen dachte wirklich viel zu gut über sich selbst! Wie konnte ein einzelner Vampir nur so dreist sein?

» Denkst du nicht das es besser ist, wenn es in einer Beziehung auch eine gesunde Privatsphäre gibt?! Ich für meinen Teil will nicht wissen, was Edward sich denkt und ich glaube er hat sich damit abgefunden nicht zu wissen, was ich denke! Trotzdem funktioniert unsere Beziehung besser als jede andere eines 100 jährigen und einer 20 jährigen! «

Das einzige was mich an meiner eigenen Aussprache störte war, dass meine Stimme gen Ende immer schriller geworden war... Dann blickte ich in die zustimmenden Gesichter der Anderen. Marlene stand immer noch in der Mitte, aber sie weinte jetzt.

* * *

Soo, es hat jetzt keinen perfekten Schluss, aber ich muss jetzt schlafen gehen und ich versprech das ich nächstes mal schneller schreiben werd :) Ich freu mich natürlich wieder auf reviews vielleicht auch mal mit kritik? Müssn aber ned gleich hater sein ;P Eure Meinung? die entwicklungen? Und ja, es kommt noch mal ein drama Höhepunkt ich hab jetz so das gefühl es wäre viel zu viel Liebe und Glück :)


	7. Chapter 7

Wie versprochen, schreibe ich dieses mal ein Bissi schneller zurück als letztes mal!

ich hab letztes mal einen verdammten Fehler gemacht und einen Rewiever übersehen!

danke an sentient-toaster! kannst du mich entschuldigen das ich dein Review übersehen hab auch wenns dein erstes war? Ich hab mich trotzdem sehr geschmeichelt gefühlt. :D

danke an die aktuellen Reviews von shelly und Vanessa :)

Ich widme dieses Kapitel Carina, für ihre tollen Ideen, ich hoffe ich hab sie ordentlich eingesetzt :D

Beim Schreiben höre ich übrigens meistens Krewella :) wärs kennt kann mir das ja auch in die reviews schreiben =)

Ich hab auch das Gefühl ihr könntet euch die Taschentücher bereit legen ;)

* * *

Marlene vergoss zwar keine Tränen, aber ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und sie stieß herzzerreißende Schluchzer aus. Ich bekam fast - aber nur fast - Mitleid bei ihrem Anblick. Dann streckte ich meinen Rücken durch und sagte: " Marlene! Warum weinst du? Wir haben dir nur gesagt, das dein Verhalten unfreundlich gewesen ist?" Marlene knurrte, anscheinend hatte ich ihre Mitleidsmasche durchschaut. Sie drehte sich genau zu mir und sagte aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen: " Du! Wegen dir weine ich doch, du schaffst es einfach nicht zu akzeptieren, dass Edward besser zu mir passt. Du - nicht ich - bist hier die Heulsuse, die Verletzte! " Ich sah sie geschockt an, sie hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Edward sah verwirrt zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Dann lachte Marlene hämisch auf und lief in den Wald hinein. Ich starrte mit offenen Mund auf meine Hände. Gerade eben hatte doch alles noch so gut ausgesehen... Schon mal wurde ich als Helsuse bezeichnet, das war einfach so ungerecht. Ich sank immer mehr zusammen und keiner der Anderen schien besonders an mir interessiert zu sein.

» Bella, können wir ein bisschen in den Wald gehen und reden? « fragte mich Rensemee und ich sah die besorgte Falte auf ihrer sonst so glatten Stirn.

» Gut, aber ich glaube die Situation ist ziemlich offensichtlich« sagte ich mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.

Wir gingen los und ich hatte ihren geschockten Blick gar nicht gesehen, bis sie nach einigen Minuten stehen blieb und sich zu mir umdrehte.

» Ist es wirklich schon so offensichtlich?! « fragte sie mit panisch aufgerissenen Augen. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Was meinte sie? Ich betrachtete sie von oben nach unten. Stimmte etwas nicht? Sie trug eine weite Hose und einen Schlabberpulli. Wo war denn ihr modisches Feingefühl hinunter gefallen? Da begann in mir ein verdacht aufzukeimen und ich fing an in meinem Kopf zu rechnen. Ungefähr zwei Wochen... Bei ihr würde es länger dauern, sie war ja ein Halbvampir. Oh mein Gott. Ich rechnete nochmal nach.

» Ich... ähm... bin schwanger! « Jetzt konnte sie es anscheinend auch sagen. Ich sah sie mit meinem beruhigendsten Lächeln an und dachte im Stillen: " Toller Zeitpunkt, Nessie"

» Weißt du wie lange? Vielleicht kann Carlisle einen Ultraschall machen? Schau doch nicht so! Das ist doch super « Eigentlich freute ich mich schon, ein Enkelkind! Haha, ich war achtzehn.

» Jaa, meine Periode ist ausgefallen und mir ist immer ein bisschen schlecht, aber ich hoffe Jake kommt bald wieder und ich glaube es müssten zwei Wochen sein« Sie sah mich zweifelnd an, aber ich achtete nicht darauf, sondern drehte meinen Kopf weg. Ich wollte sie nicht beunruhigen!

» Nessie, schwanger zu sein ist super! Da wächst eine kleine Mischung aus dir und Jake in dir! Liebst du es gar nicht? Ich wäre damals für dich gestorben... «

Sie sah mich mit tränenden Augen an und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

» Vielleicht bin ich einfach noch nicht bereit für Kinder, aber ich fühle mich nur ein bisschen komisch. « Ich war ehrlich gesagt geschockt, war meine eigene Tochter so herzlos?! Könnte sie dieses kleine Wesen einfach so umbringen?

» Du würdest es töten lassen von Carlisle?« fragte ich deshalb vorsichtig. Sie sah mich zweifelnd an und zuckte die Schultern.

» Keine Ahnung...? Kann Carlisle uns erst mal untersuchen? Ich will so viel wie möglich über es wissen. « Ich nickte und sie rannte erleichtert los in Richtung Haus.

Ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen und lies meinen Schluchzern endlich freien Lauf. Warum konnte meine Tochter nicht normal sein und ihr Kind abgöttisch lieben oder es wenigstens beschützen wollen? Sie dachte darüber nach es zu töten... Ich spürte wie ich würgen musste, wie konnte sie so etwas denken und mit danach mit reinem Gewissen weiterleben? War bei ihr das Herz vergessen worden?! Mein kleines Baby... Wieder schüttelten stumme Schluchzer meinen Körper.

Ich machte mich also, auf den Weg zu einer kleinen, hoffentlich entspannenden Jagd. Auf dem Weg summte ich eine düstere Melodie und beobachte die Blätter die in Vampirgeschwindigkeit an mir vorbei rauschten. Plötzlich hörte ich ein unbekanntes Geräusch. Schritte. Ich ging in meinen Menschenmodus über und begann zwar leise, aber normal zu dem Geräusch hin zu gehen. Sobald ich sah wer es war, ging ich so leise ich konnte. Meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ich verstekcte mich hinter einem Baumstumpf in sicherer Entfernung. Meine Hände kribbelten und meine Nase juckte, anscheinend konnte ich obwohl ich ein Vampir war nicht still halten, wenn es darauf ankam.

Ich hörte die beiden leise reden, doch leider verstand ich jedes Wort.

» Ich verstehe wie es dir geht, aber ich bevorzuge es laut zu kommunizieren, es ist erfrischender. Gedankliche Stimmen sind ziemlich monoton. «

» Ja, ich weiß. «

» Nein, wie kommst du auf diese Idee? «

» Liebst du sie noch? «

» Gut «

Ich hörte imme rnur Marlene reden, Edward sagte kein einziges Wort, anscheinend waren seine Gedanken klar genug. In Gedanken konnte er auch nicht lügen, dachte ich verbittert. Ich verbiss meine Zähne in meiner Granitzunge, um bloß keinen Laut von mir zu geben. Meine Hände knetete ich auch schon die ganze Zeit. Ich verstand sowieso nicht, worum es in diesem sonderbaren Gespräch ging. Dann horchte ich auf, als Edward den einzigen Satz von sich gab, in ihrem ganzen Gespräch.

» Ich würde wollen «

Ich interpretierte natürlich gleich viele, arge Sachen in diesen ausdrucksgeschwängerten Satz. Er kam mir so zweideutig bis dreideutig vor. Während ich noch über die Bedeutung dieses Satzes nachdachte, hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie alle beide einen Schritt zueinander gemacht hatten. Wieso nur, wieso immer ich? Meine Seele schrie, als meine alte Wunde wieder aufriss, als Edward sich zu Marlene hinunterbückte und sie ihren Kopf nach oben reckte. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und ich keuchte, so leise wie möglich auf und drückte einen kleinen Stein zu Staub.

Ich konnte dem einfach nicht mehr zuschauen.

* * *

Ohh ja, dieses Ende ändert sich durch anstarren auch nicht :D Sorry, für das ziemlich verwirrende Gespräch zwischen Marlene und Edward :P

bitte reviewd mir doch und schreibt ob das noch okay ist, oder zu viel :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo alle zusammen, :)

Ich danke allen meinen lieben Reviewern und Lesern, auch denen die keine Reviews schreiben :P Auch wenn ihr das mal tun könntet :D Aba egaaaaal!

Ich habe eine kleine Frage an euch:

**Könntet ihr mir in die reviews oder PM (die die angemeldet sind) schreiben ob ihr kapitel 7 aus der sicht von edward haben wollt? Ich hab nämlich bald geburtstag und da könnt ich doch mal ein kapitel aus Eddies sicht schreiben ... :P**

Naa, wie ihr wollt :) war nur so a idee

viel spaß jedenfalls mit kap 8

* * *

Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames

_Kelly Clarson_

_Ich konnte dem nicht länger zuschauen._

Meine Muskeln knirschten als ich aufstand und mich zu meiner vollen Größe aufbaute. Sie knirschten vor allem, weil ich das alles in Bruchteilen von Sekunden tat. Ich ging zielstrebig und mit einem Ausdruck vollkommener Selbstsicherheit, auch wenn es in meinem inneren nur so brodelte, aber der Vulkanausbruch würde erst in ein paar Sekundenbruchteilen stattfinden. Erst als ich vor Edward stand öffnete ich meinen Mund und legte meine ganze Wut in diese Worte: " Ich hoffe ich störe euch nicht lange, ihr könnt gleich weiter machen euch aufzufressen. Ich will dir nur deinen Ring zurückgeben. Vielleicht hast du ja nochmal Verwendung für ihn" Dann nahm ich mir den Ehering vom Ringfinger und warf auf den feuchten Waldboden, wo er natürlich im Schlamm versank. Ich heftete nochmal meine Augen auf Edward und drehte mich dann um und ich sehr langsam - fast in Menschengeschwindigkeit - zurück zum Haus der Cullens, wo ich ein wenig ratlos, vor der Haustür stehen blieb. Meine Hände zitterten vor lauter unterdrückter Wut und ich kam mir schon vor wie Jacob.

Ich hatte aber nicht sehr viel Zeit um vor der Tür zu stehen, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick stürmte Alice aus der Tür. Ihren Augen nach zu urteilen, hatte sie alles gesehen, nur es nicht geschafft die Handlung zu unterbrechen. Ihre Augen verfärbten sich ein bisschen dunkler nachdem sie keinen Ring an meiner Hand entdecken konnte.

» Was glotzt du denn so? Du hast doch eh gesehen, dass ich den verdammten Ring abgeben werde, oder? « Ich versuchte wenigstens sie mit meinem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu überzeugen. Sie sah mich skeptisch an und wedelte gespielt mit dem Zeigefinger vor meiner Nase herum.

» Bella, Bella, Bella...! Wie soll ich dir das denn jetzt anders erklären als: Es wäre wirklich besser gewesen, wenn du Nessies Geheimnis und das von Edward und Marlene nicht auf einmal erfahren hättest! Ich sehe jetzt wie sich die ganze Zukunft in einer Bahn zusammendrängt... Ahhh! Bella, wir beide machen jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug. «

Okay, ich hatte ja nicht einmal Zeit gehabt meine Meinung dazu zu sagen! Verdammt, ich wollte doch einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden und nicht über Edward und Marlene alleine im Wald nachdenken! Jetzt hatte ich auch noch ein grausliches Kopfkino zu diesem Thema. Schlimmer konnte der Tag doch nicht mehr werden oder?!

Ich stapfte also hinter Alice in Richtung ihres Autos und fühlte mich schon wieder überrumpelt und ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Wieso musste immer alles so passieren wie Marlene es gesagt hatte?! War sie irgendwie auch wie Alice? Woher hatte sie gewusst, dass sie mit Rose über mich lästern konnte? Ich war mir sicher, dass Rosalie das nicht in ihren Gedanken herum schrie... Und die Sache mit den Lichtungen, warum verstärkte sie sich immer auf den Lichtungen die wir bisher gekannt hatten und wo wir suchen würden? Warum war sie denn überhaupt in unserer Nähe geblieben?

Langsam wurden meine Gedanken immer verwirrender und unrealistischer... Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die stetigen Seitenblicke die Alice mir zuwarf.

» Was ist los? Warum schaust du denn so, ich kann nicht mehr in Tränen ausbrechen... «

» Ja, ja. Willst du ein Geheimnis hören? Ich habe endlich wieder etwas gesehen, aber das darf niemand wissen! Es geht um Marlene! «

Sie machte eine verdammt nervige Kunstpause und ich wollte sie schon drängen weiterzusprechen.

» Sie kann nicht zufälligerweise auch Gedanken lesen, sie hat die verhängnisvolle Gabe Gaben zu stehlen! Sie kann auch in die Zukunft sehen und einen Schild bilden! Gott sei Dank weiß sie das zwar noch nicht, aber ich habe das mulmige Gefühl das Edward seine große Klappe nicht halten wird... «

Ich sah sie aus weit aufgerissenen, erschrockenen Augen an und sagte dann langsam:

» Sie wäre gefundenes Fressen für die Volturi, mit ihr wären sie unschlagbar, sie würde alle Gaben einfach stehlen! «

» Du hast viel schneller begriffen als ich, aber es stimmt: Marlene darf auf gar keinen Fall den Volturi in die Hände gehen! «

» Ja, und was wollen wir jetzt unternehmen? Bei ihrem Selbstvertrauen versucht sie doch gleich mal uns alle außer Edward umzulegen, sobald wir ihr das erzählen! «

Wir saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander als Alice wirklich bei einem kleinen Seitenweg hielt.

» Steig aus! « rief sie mir zu und hüpfte leichtfüßig aus dem Wagen. Ich kannte den Ort noch nicht und war deswegen ein bisschen gespannt und aufgeregt. Wir gingen ein Stück querfeldein durch einen hübschen Mischwald bis ich das plätschern hörte. Wir waren in der Nähe von einer kleinen Quelle. Immer noch kam mir der Ort gänzlich unbekannt vor.

» Schau, wir müssen dort auf den Gipfel « erklärte Alice und wir liefen in einem angenehmen Tempo den leichten Hügel hinauf. Oben war es wunderschön, ich verstand dass Alice mich hier her gebracht hatte, um mich von Edward und Marlene abzulenken. Auch wenn ich noch gar nicht dazu gekommen war mich mit diesem Problem zubefassen. Sie waren mir ziemlich egal. Ich wusste doch eigentlich, dass ich die Richtige Edward war und so ein dahergelaufene Diebin nichts - und zwar gar nichts - zu sagen hatte!

War dieser Ort irgendwie magisch? Ich fühlte mich jetzt schon viel besser und dann entdeckte hoch in der Nähe der Quelle den Geruch eines Rehes und hatte auch schon ein Mittagessen für mich gefunden.

Ich fühlte wie sich in meinem Inneren eine Idee bildete. Marlene sollte büßen. Ja, Rache war süß. Ich müsste wegen meiner Idee nur aufpassen, dass Renesmee nicht in der Nähe war. Dann köffnet es klappen. Ich könnte Marlene zu einer zweiten Jane machen einfach nur indem ich sie dazu brachte Jane zu sehen, oder? Ich wusste wie ich einer lieben Brief an Aro verfassen musste...

* * *

Jaa, da hat Bella aber eine sehr liebe und freundliche Idee ;) ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir wegen dem Kap aus Edwards Sicht und bis dahin einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Sonst könnt ihr mir natürlich ( wie immer) eure Meinung, Kritik, Anregungen, zeug in die Reviews schreiben! :DD


End file.
